Chocolates
by Starstrike107
Summary: Crystal needs help getting her message through to Gold and Valentine's Day is coming up. So what does she use? Chocolates of course! Mangaquestshipping one-shot


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY CHARACTERS**

Ah, Valentine's Day. A joyful day for couples and a day to be spent in anxiety for singles. One particular blunette was especially spending her day before Valentine's Day in great anxiety and pressure. Her name is Crystal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Crystal purposely banged her forehead onto the tarnished, white table, muttering dark words. She glanced up slightly and glared at her unfinished stack of reports on the Ruins of Alph. She grumbled more angry words and held her head in her hands.

Crystal knew exactly what day is would be tomorrow. The dreaded Valentine's Day would start in only twenty-five more minutes.

Stress was torturing Crystal internally. Tomorrow would be the day when she would finally confess to the boy she has loved for years. Gold. '_Of all people, why did I have to fall for such as perverted idiot," _Crystal thought.

She sighed and snatched a paper from the tall stack of reports, hovering a pencil threateningly above the paper.

Something pinged in Crystal's mind. Something brilliant, in her opinion.

Crystal stretched her limbs and thought,' _Time to put those years of research to more good use.'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Crystal casually sat on a sky blue bench located in New Bark Town, holding a ruby red, heart shaped box full of chocolates.

She was dressed in simple yellow shorts and a pink, long sleeved shirt with with a large violet heart in the direct middle of the shirt. Her rosy red hair bands were tied more loosely than usual, resulting in Crystal being obliged to push her pigtails out of her eyes. Her feet felt enslaved by the tight, white sneakers she is wearing.

Crystal sighed and mentally slapped herself for believing that Gold would travel to his hometown when he could be somewhere else flirting with beautiful women.

She slowly stood up and and dejectedly started walking away until she heard a warning directed at her.

"Watch out!" Thankfully having amazing reflexes, Crystal swiftly side-stepped to the left and heard a a crash coming from the emerald colored bushes to the right of her.

She scanned the are, but found no indication of any human life. Crystal dropped to her knees with both of her hands tightly gripping the lime grass. '_I could've stopped an innocent soul from making a terrible decision... But I didn't...,' _Crystal thought despairingly. Unshed tears welled in her aqua eyes until a voice called out.

"Hey Super Serious Gal! Sorry for nearly running you over there!" Crystal's eyes widened as she whipped her head towards the sound and saw Gold standing with a hand behind his head.

Gold's clothes were slightly torn and his hair was tangled with a few sticks and leaves. His cheek was also lightly bruised, but otherwise, he seemed completely normal. His face had a huge grin on it, thouroughly irritating Crystal.

Crystal's face scrunched in anger before she kicked Gold on the shin. Gold held his right leg and hipped around whining," Ow, why did you _do _that, Crys?" Crystal crossed her arms and shouted," You idiot! You could've gotten hurt!"

Unconsciously, Crystal shoved the Valentine's Day box into Gold's arms. When she realized what she did, she turned away with a barely noticeable blush.

Gold stared dumbfoundedly at the shiny, heart shaped box and grasped it tightly with both hands. He turned his gaze to Crystal, hoping for an explanation as to what to do with the box.

Crystal, not failing to notice this, glanced back at him and mumbled," Just open the box, moron."

Gold grinned back and opened the box. Heavy footsteps were heard, but he chose to ignore them.

Once he took the cover of the box off, he was met with a strange combination of chocolate Unknown and a tiny scrap of paper. Gold tenderly picked up the scrap of paper and read,' _In case you can't read the Unknown, it says I love you.. You're still stupid and perverted though.'_

A silly grin found its way to Gold's face before he looked up and said," I-."

Crystal was no longer there.

Pondering when she left, he came to the conclusion that the heavy footsteps he heard earlier was Crystal's. Gold stood in shock and silence before he blinked. '_Don't just stand there like a fool! Go after her man,"_ Gold told himself before dashing in a random direction.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Crystal continued running with despair showing through her eyes, knowing that if she slowed down, Gold or someone else would eventually find her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision significantly. As a result, she tripped clumsily over a pebble.

_'How pathetic, tripping on a tiny pebble. Just pathetic.' _Crystal thought while falling. Unshed tears were finally shed, though not in a comforting way she thought crying was like.

A set of arms spared Crystal from the pain of thudding onto the ground like a rag doll. She could make out the color gold with a hint of amber before the rest of her tears dried. After regaining her vision, she realized that her savior was none other than Gold.

The reality punched Crystal in the stomach. She jumped out of his arms and stuttered," I- I'm really so-sorry, Gold! I-I didn't know that I w-would trip and-."

She was interrupted by something soft pushing against her lips. Crystal quickly realized that Gold was kissing her and she began to kiss back once she got over her shock.

After both of them pulled away after a few seconds, Gold chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Crystal.

"I love you too," he whispered. Crystal gave a toothless smile, but dead panned," We're still not going to do anything that goes on in that perverted mind of yours unless we ever get married."

Gold bent down on one knee and asked," SSG, will you-" He was cut off by a fist coming in contact with the top of his head.

Gold burst out in hysterical laughter. "GOLD," Crystal scolded. She lightly slapped the top of her new boyfriend's head repeatedly.

To any outsider, it would be a wonder how Gold didn't receive at least a little brain damage yet.


End file.
